<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Will by Heroes_of_the_Future</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687853">Dark Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future'>Heroes_of_the_Future</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Will [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky High (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Trophy, blowjob, evil twin, haunted mirror, tied to bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I don't remember putting a mirror on top of my bed... and I don't remember this either) Will thought feeling that he couldn't move as he was tied to the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Stronghold/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Will [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own these characters. Still wish I did,<br/>but I'll live.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Will has no powers in this fanfic)</p><p>Will's father Steve Stronghold had returned with something irresistible he could never leave, the trophy of a mission that had to do in a haunted house, we all knew that no matter how absurd it was, The Commander would always pick up the memory.</p><p>"The house was old and creepy whose half was damaged by a fire many years ago,but it wasn't scary enough for your father" Steven Stronghold said, telling what happened there.</p><p>They were both playing pool at the sanctuary.</p><p>In the end, there came a time when Will was able to say, "It's a pity that of all that there was just that mirror left, I know you would have liked something much better than that dusty thing"</p><p>"you should have seen it before, it had cobwebs... I think we've played enough," Steven Stronghold said, feeling very tired.</p><p>"I think you worked hard today, let me pick it all up" Will said.</p><p>They said goodbye, when Will ordered, he couldn't help but look in the mirror, he didn't care, when he finished he didn't realize that his reflection was still in the mirror looking at Will as he walked away, once everyone in the house was they slept, their reflection came out of the mirror.</p><p>Will woke up, felt something wasn't right, he saw himself, he had his usual outfit that he had changed for his pajamas before bed.</p><p>(I don't remember putting a mirror on top of my bed... and I don't remember this either) Will thought feeling that he couldn't move as he was tied to the bed.</p><p>"Wow, what's going on?" said Will awake out of fear.</p><p>"yob elttil ,maerd a tsuj si sihT"</p><p>Will had no idea what he was saying, The next thing he knew is that his other self bent over and started kissing him, Will struggled by shaking his head causing his other self to stop trying to kiss him, Will Two sighed and lowered his head with all his might, Will fought once again for not wanting to be kissed, as this did not feel like a dream.</p><p>Will two held Will's head tightly, he tried again, it was very strange for him, but something changed, the original Will could not explain it.</p><p>"How does it feel to be kissed by me?" asked Will two</p><p>Will thought the kiss didn't compare to his next problem.</p><p>Felt like he was getting tough as the kiss continued, once Will Two ended up spitting in his mouth, he smiled and let go of Will's head.</p><p>(Who ends the kiss by spitting in each other's mouths?) thought Will disgusted and trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Much better, that talking backwards would really give me away because of the side effect of having been trapped in that mirror for years, now I'm free because of you"</p><p>"What do you mean by thanking me?"</p><p>"Well, you see... wait a minute good try, you almost got me there, I can say you're smart, now it's time for me to be you and no one will notice."</p><p>"just a problem."</p><p>"what would that be?"</p><p>"You don't know anything about me"</p><p>"It's an easy fix," Will Two said as he rubbed Will's cock in his pajamas with his left hand as the original Will tried to contain his moans.</p><p>He was only fourteen years old, just kissed two girls in his life who didn't go on to lose his virginity, but this was much better than masturbating and accidentally thinking about Warren while doing it, Will two under the pants and underpant of the original Will to masturbate him better, Will did his best to contain his groans, but his body failed him, he didn't know if it was because a guy did it to him or because this was his first time with someone else, Will two smiled and started licking the original Will's penis until he sucked it like a pro, if Will could, he would lower his head to see the show below, unconsciously his body betrayed him by moving his hips in Will's mouth while moaning Will two stopped sucking his penis and started sucking his own finger to stick it in the original Will.</p><p>He was introduced loudly and quickly just to play with him, he was frightened by something so sudden, he wanted to call his parents, but he feared he would be seen this way, Will tried to fight on his own to get his wet finger off his ass, but it was useless, once Will two slid his finger inside the teen, Will was surprised that having something up his ass felt good Will two was fucking him with his fingers.</p><p>he sucked the teen's dick again, Will could not believe that this felt better and better, as he kept moaning, Will two added a second finger to Will's ass causing more moans of pleasure, after being fucked by his fingers, Will was on edge and could no longer contain himself as he fired his load into Will's mouth, Will two's mouth was full of semen, he pulled down his pants and spilled his semen on his hard cock.</p><p>Will two was soon rubbing Will's semen on his penis, Will was too far apart from what was going on because of the blowjob until he felt Will two's penis slipping into his ass, Will was taken by surprise, but did not defend himself, as he felt as if he wanted to have a penis in his ass, Will Two was fucking him and the original Will felt that every move was wonderful, it made him shed saliva and tears of pleasure and caused more moans from the teenager. The two leaned in as they began to kiss again.</p><p>Will Two was satisfied, after fucking him even harder at the end, Will Two not only shot the massive load on the Teen's butt, but also gained all the knowledge Will had.</p><p>"So I'll get to Sky High, Interesting Secret, it's a shame that you can no longer saveyourself" Will Two said mocking, faking a pout, opening the window to leave, while Will still enjoyed his teenage climax, Will soon fell asleep still tied up.</p><p>"I'm Dark Will and I'm just getting started"</p><p>
  <strong>To be continue...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: https://skyhighfanarts.tumblr.com/<br/>I still need your help!<br/>Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.<br/>Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.<br/>Love ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>